The past that lay beneath us
by Anime4u2
Summary: Seventeen years later, after the golden trio left Hogwarts, their kids go back to the place, their parents had a lot of memories. In hogwarts they get sucked into a time portal and get to see, how their parents found true love, maybe even help them a bit.
1. Prologue

**~*~ Prologue ~*~**

****

**~*~ The past that lay beneath us ~*~**

****

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione's children go back in time to save the world from evil forces, they end up at the beginning of their parent's sixth year instead of their seventh year. What happens when they find out their parents secrets but decided to help them a bit. What will James do when he finds out that Ginny isn't his real mother? What will Juliet do when she finds out that her mother and farther hated each other, and what her father had done of her mother. What will Ryan do when he finds out that his mom was a complete lunatic and his dad had a crush on a slut? Boy, things are getting confusing, but you'll find out soon enough.  

**~*~ DISCLIAMER: I don't own Harry Potter, nor it's characters ~*~ **

**Summary:**_And this takes place in the future and the past. At first it's going to base on Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's kids. And then slowly on how they met their 'true' love. Sequel to Ootp. _

**Pairing:**_Hermione/Draco, Ron/Luna, and Harry/Ginny, and more, but 'mostly' based on those three pairings. _

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_I've NEVER read at Ron/Pansy story before, so I don't know it a lot of people like it. And I've read a story with the same name as the name I'm going to put for Harry, Ron, and Hermione's kids, but I just like the name, and I'm not gonna copy anything, cause it's just coincidence that I thought of the same name. And, oh ya. For those of you who ONLY go to the Ron/Pansy section, or Hermione/Draco section, or the Ginny/Harry section, if you like this story then I suggest you put it in you're favorites, or add this story to you're favorites in you're computer, since I AM going to change the two main characters, since this IS based on THREE couples. _

- **Anime4u2 ^__~**

**To be continued…**


	2. Seventeen years of the future

**~*~ The past that lay beneath us ~*~**

****

**~*~ Chapter One: Seventeen years of the future ~*~**

****

It was a bright sunny, July day. Summer was going, and fall was on the way. A summer breeze past, making it a lovely day. 

**~*~**

The sun shone brightly on the Malfoy Manor. It was a new day, a beginning of a happy day. It wasn't always a happy Manor. But it had been, for the past seventeen years. 

**~*~**

"Mrs. Malfoy, breakfast is ready." Called a house elf to Hermione Granger, or mostly known as for the past seventeen years, Mrs. Malfoy. "Oh, thank you, Elisa. I'll go get Draco." Said Hermione as she thanked the elf, and headed for the stairs to get her husband. She met her mother-in-law, on the way. 

"Oh, Mother. Breakfast is ready." Hermione said with a bright smile. She had gotten used to call Narcissi mother, and Lucius father, after her and Draco's marriage. "Why thanks, dear." Said Narcissa. "Good morning, Hermione dear, Narcissa." Lucius said coming behind them. 

"Morning." Hermione greeted. The older couple headed downstairs for breakfast. Hermione went inside her from. Okay correction. Her 'and' Draco's room. It was a room to see, all right. 

It was decorated, all in silver and gold, with touches of crimson (red), and green. The bed was made out of metal colored in silver. It had a decorated golden bed sheet over it. And a comforter with a Slytherin snake and a Gryffindor lion. The back round was splashes of red and green. The whole room was painted in silver and white, and the cupboard, dresser, closet, e.t.c, were all painted in golden on the outside and inside. Their door had a picture of a lion on one side, and a snake on the other. It was a beautiful room, but not as beautiful as their love for each other. 

**~*~ **

Hermione Malfoy opened the door to her and Draco's room, only to find a sleeping Draco lying in there. He lay there, half-naked. He had his shirt off. Leaving him, only in his boxers. 

Hermione walked up to the bed. She leaned down. He was breathing softly on the pillow. Before she knew it. He grabbed her and pulled her on the bed, which caused them to roll on to the bed and they both fell off. They both fell of the bed, Draco at the bottom and Hermione at the top. 

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Hermione suddenly asked as her curls came on her face. He answered her, by pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I guess, not." She answered giggling. 

"Come, on breakfast is ready. And we have to get ready-." Hermione started but Draco cut her off. "BUT IT"S A SATURDAT!!" He whined. "We have to get Juliet, her Hogwarts things," She said sternly. She was very stern about her daughter's studies. 

Draco grumbled, he HATED to wake up early on the weekend. He wanted to sleep some more, but he knew better, that if he did, what Hermione would do to him. Well, that's what you get, when you marry the smartest witch of the entire school. Lazily he got up, and went inside the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Hermione smiled. 

She had the perfect life, according to her. A happy family. A wonderful husband and a daughter. And a beautiful house, with the best job. If only, her life started this perfect seventeen years ago.  

**~*~**

Ginny Potter woke up, at the sound of the alarm. 'Stupid things, I STILL don't know why muggles invented these.' She thought. She tried to wake her husband up. "Harry, wake up." She whispered. Harry didn't budge. 'Oh, bother.' She thought. She slowly got out of bed, getting ready for another new day.

**~*~**

**_Potter Manor:_**

The Potter Mansion is probably the most busiest Mansion on the weekends they go to Diagon Alley. It always starts up, by Ginny Potter waking up and trying to wake up her husband, but always fails. She usually goes down and helps the house elves prepare break fast. 

"Where is Lily?" Ginny asked the house-elves for her 10-year-old daughter. "Here I am mommy." Said a voice. Ginny turned around, to see her 10-year-old daughter. She was absolutely pretty. 

Lily Potter had gorgeous red hair that was in curls, but not that puffy. She had beautiful green eyes, just like her father's, she was about 4 feet 5 inches. She was white skinned, and had a bright smile on. She was soon to attend Hogwarts, next year. 

"Oh, Lily dear. Can you call you're brother? Tell him that break fast is ready. And you know how you're father is strict about having breakfast with the 'whole' family on the weekends." Said Ginny. "Okay." Lily answered as she started to look for her sixteen year old brother. 

**~*~**

"Hey there, Lil." Said Harry as he headed downstairs for breakfast. "Watcha doin?" he asked. "James." Was the only thing she said, since her father knew that James always had to be late for almost everything. 

** ~*~**

"JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!"  Lily called for her brother. 

"Uhgg… teenagers." She said as she sighed. 

"JAMES POTTER GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Lily, for the whole Mansion to hear. 

"Oh, where is he?" Lily said quietly as she sighed and sat on one of the stairs on the staircase. 

**~*~**

"Sorry Mellisa, but this is over." James Potter said to his girlfriend on the phone. Well, more like 'ex' girlfriend. The person on the other line burst out crying. "Oh come on'. We can still be friends. Right?" He asked her, hoping to cheer her up. Well, not really. He was known as a player. The person on the other line cried harder and hung up. 

'Well, that's that.' He thought. He smiled. It was his hobby, pick any muggle or a witch from anywhere, date them for a little while and then… well, easy. Dump them. He really didn't care if he broke their hearts. Well, he really is caring, but when it comes to dating her is a player. Big time. He's just scared of falling love.._.again. _Suddenly he heard a LOUD noise. 

"JAMES POTTER GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed a voice. 'Uh-oh.' He thought. 'Sounds like Lily.' 

He jumped of his bed. The last thing he wanted, was to start a fight with his               'younger' sister. 

**~*~**

"What!" James asked his sister as he found her on the steps. "Breakfast." Was all she said. (An//: She keeps on saying only ONE word. EH???) "OH GOD!!!!!" James panicked, for he knew who MAD his dad was gonna be. 

**~*~**

"Sorry I'm late." James called as he burst into the dinning room only to find his parents waiting for him and his sister. 

His mother raised an eyebrow, still seeing James in his pajamas. He looked down to see himself in pajamas, and blushed, while Lily giggled. Lily and James sat down, and the meal started. 

"Listen, we better get ready fast. Then we'll have to use flow powder to go to The Malfoy's and The Weasley's are gonna be there as well." Said Ginny. "The Weasley??? Why not say Ron's family?" asked Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"Same thing." She mumbled. Harry laughed, soon joined by Ginny. The Potter kids raised their eyebrows both thinking the same thing. 'Weird'

**_Malfoy Manor:_******

The Weasley had arrived, soon joined by the Potters. Each year, for the past five years the three family had been shopping for their children's school things together. 

The three families were all from different worlds; their Mansions were all so different. Take the Weasleys for example. 

Ron Weasley was married to Luna Lovegood. They both now have not one, or two but three children. Their oldest is their son. Ryan Weasley.  

Ryan took completely after his dad. He has wild red hair. Those same kind blue eyes, as his father. And he was completely funny. He was gonna start his sixth year at Hogwarts along with James and Juliet. He was in Gryffindor and the Keeper in the quidditch team.  

Then there was Ryo, he was ten was going to start Hogwarts next year. Ryo has those crystal clear blue eyes, which almost look like white. He has dark blond hair, his hair completely as his Mother's. He was mostly sarcastic, funny and a mommy's boy, well mostly when Ryan teases him. 

And who could forget Rose, short for Roséabell. She had light orange hair. A complete mix of red and blonde. Her hair was in bouncy curls but not bushy. She was only 5 years old. The youngest of the Weasleys. 

The Weasley's Mansion was a mix of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Since Luna was in Slytherin and Ron was in Ravenclaw. The real reason of decorating their house in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was that was where the whole started. Since they were both in houses against each other, and they had trouble getting to talk to each other.

Ron Weasley worked for the ministry and earns a lot of money, in the muggle department, while his wife Luna Lovegood only works for fun, since she hates staying home. Though surprisingly she was an awesome mother. She was lovingly, and a kind mother, not quite the show off she was back at Hogwarts. She was now the new editor of The Quibbler magazine. And that's almost everything about the Weasleys. 

Now, you probably are wondering about the Potters. The potters are a magical family:

Since both Harry and Ginny are pure bloods their house is a pure wizard Mansion. Mostly since if they had a muggle house it would remind Harry of his Uncle, Aunt and his mean Cousin. Ginny and Harry had a son and a daughter. 

Their oldest son, James was identical to Harry. He had messy black hair, green eyes, and wore glasses. He was as sensitive as Harry but he tried to cover it up by being a player. His problem was that he was scared….. Only of one thing in his life, he didn't fear dark magic, or anything. He only feared……… _love_ He was quite handsome though. He was in Gryffindor, the seeker of the quidditch team.  

His younger sister Lily. Now Lily was quite opposite. She was like her mother. 

She was absolutely pretty. Lily Potter had gorgeous red hair that was in curls, but not that puffy. She had beautiful green eyes, just like her father's, she was about 4 feet 5 inches. She was white skinned, and always has a bright smile on. She was soon to attend Hogwarts, next year. She is 10 and  few months younger than Ryo. She was opposite of her brother. She longed to find her true love, she was sensitive and showed it. Her heart was very fragile. 

Harry Potter was in the Quidditch of England. He earned a lot of money and Ginny didn't work. She stayed home helped the house elves and stayed with Lily, since she was the kind of mom to rather stay home. 

Then again there is the richest family in the Wizarding world. 

The Malfoy's: 

Before, the Malfoy's were 'one' of the richest family, but ever since Draco Malfoy married Hermione Granger things had changed. Their Mansion was quite unique. It was a muggle slash wizard house. Mostly since when they fell in love, that was the major problem, along with the Gryffindor and Slytherin problem. 

Draco Malfoy works in the Ministry. He has one of the most valuable jobs, he is one of the Ministry leaders. While Hermione Granger owns a few Wizarding private schools that are like Hogwarts. Though she doesn't own Hogwarts. She works for the ministry as well, at the crime department, which she is the leader of that department. They both have a daughter. 

Her name as you may know is Juliet Malfoy. She is sixteen, just like Ryan and James, though months younger them. She was known as the most power fullest witch known as in her age, mostly since her parents were every powerful witch and wizard. What makes it even more interesting is that she is wand less. She can use magic without wands. But in Hogwarts she uses a wand. At summers she usually trained magic without wands, since she had special permission from the Ministry to.  She had those same stormy, blue eyes as her father, and dirty blond hair. She is a combination of both her parents. She is smart as her mother and father, but is serious about it as much as her mother was. Though she does carry the famous Malfoy smirk. She usually is happy but when she is mad, or angry she is emotionless. She is in Gryffindor and the chaser not to mention the Captain of the team.  

**~*~**

_Malfoy Manor:_

The Weasley had arrived, soon joined by the Potters. Each year, for the past five years the three family had been shopping for their children's school things together. "HARRY!!! RON!!!" Hermione shrieked as she saw her best friends and ran to hug them. All three families soon got settled in the living room, to talk. 

"So you ready to go?" Harry asked Hermione. "Yea… but we haven't seen Juliet." Said Draco. "Where is she anyways?" He asked. "Don't know, I didn't see her at breakfast too." Hermione said. 

"Oh, you people chill, you know Julls. She's probably reading or practicing magic." Said Ryan. 

"Oh yea.. that reminds me. Juliet is HEAD GIRL, this year." Hermione said shrieking. 

"It was obvious." Said James. James, Juliet and Ryan had been friends since childhood. "Ryo, why don't you and Lily play?" asked Luna.

"Yea… and James and Ryan go look for Juliet." Ron suggested. "And take Roséabel with you." Said Ginny, motioning Roséabel to go with Lily and Ryo.   

The children went separate ways while the adults talked. "You know, those three remind me of…. Us." Hermione told Harry and Ron. 

"Yea…they've had adventures just like us." Said Ron remembering that in Ryan, Juliet and James's first year at Hogwarts they went inside a secret room in Hogwarts to save a girl named Madison Taylor from the dark Lord. Sure Voldemort was gone, for good. But there was a new Dark Lord now. His name was Tromedvol. His story was similar to Voldemort's. He was actually Voldemort's heir. In the adventure their kids had in their first year, they discovered a secret. They could talk to each other by using their minds. 

**~*~**

"OH GOD!!! Where IS Juliet?" Asked the impatient Ryan. "I know, I've been trying to talk to her in my mind, but looks like she put something on the mark." Said James. The thing id that the only reason they could read other's mind is because  when their parents faced Voldemort in their sixth year some and Voldemort's powers went inside their parents. And when they were born, they had a mark on their body, and that made them able to read each other's mind and talk in each other's minds. But when you put a bandage or something sealing or tight on the mark, they can't reach each other. Finally Ryan and James, both reached Juliet's training room. James opened the door. And saw Juliet inside it, training. 

"Accio, wand." Juliet screamed as she reached out her hand and her wand came to her. "Joué wand." She said as her wand flowed back to its place. Next came an illusion screen. Without taking any notice of James and Ryan, Juliet went inside her fighting stall. She put the level to 14 out of 50 levels, and started the machine. 

Suddenly, a dragon appeared in the illusion machine, fire was everywhere and Hogwarts was in fire. 

"Locont Inflamora." And fire started to come out of her hand and she started to hit the Dragon. "Accra Cede." She said and wings appeared on her back, and she started to fly. "Zamplam." She screamed and a bolt of lightning hit the dragon and burned it to ashes. She was on to her next level when she heard clapping. She got out of the stall and headed towards the door, where Ryan and James were standing.  "NICE!!" Said James. "SWEET!!." Ryan exclaimed. Juliet grinned. "So… let me guess. Shopping??" Juliet asked. 

"You betcha." Ryan answered. 

"Oh…NO!!!" Juliet whined, since she HATED shopping.

**~*~**

The Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy family reached Diagonal Alley. Same as every year, Ryo, Lily, and Rose went their own ways to the candy store. Ginny and Harry went their separate ways, Draco and Hermione go their separates ways, and same goes for Luna and Ron, which leaves Ryan, James and Juliet to buy their school supplies and their stuff. They usually meet up at Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop after three hours of shopping. 

**~*~**

_Flourish and Blotts: _

Ryan, Juliet, and James were looking for the books for their school supplies. When James bumped into someone. 

"Oh sorry." Said James as he started to pick up the books the person dropped. He stood up and saw who it was. The smile on his face soon faded and he turned pale. The reason why he was such a player, the reason of why he didn't want to love again was in front to him. His first and probably last crush ever. Okay, more like love than crush. She stood there in front of him. Madison Taylor. 

Madison was very pretty. She had gorgeous red hair that were in bouncy curls, but not puffy. They were long and fell past her knee. She had violet eyes, which looked so innocent, yet they were the reason of many broken hearts. Madison, was in Ravenclaw, and she didn't play quidditch but she was the nicest, caring, and kindest girl James had ever met. HE started liking her, ever since they were in their first year, at the Hogwart's train. But his heart broke when Ryan started to date her in their third year, and she actually never took notice of him. Juliet always knew he like Madison but Ryan found out later on the third year and broke up with Madison. After that he never actually got over Madison, so James decided to be a player and hide his feelings. 

"Thanks." Madison answered smiling as she took her books from James. Ever since her break up with Ryan she became friends with him. "Uh…" James started but blushed as her hand touched. "They look cute together. Eh??"  Asked Juliet. 

"Yea.." Said Ryan as he smiled and watched his best friend and his best friend's crush looking at each other's eyes. He was happy for his friend. He never really liked Madison THAT much, anyways. __

Juliet and Ryan watched James and Madison stare at each other's eyes. Stare. And stare. And…. stare. 

"You're eyes. They're so…green." Madison as she stared at James green eyes. "Uh…yea." Said James blushing and turning away. Madison headed towards the counter to pay for her books, while Juliet and Ryan came behind James. 

"OKAY!! NOW, she finds out that you have green eyes. She's soooo stupid." Said Juliet pissed. "HEY!!" James said. "Oh… blushing, blushing, blushing." Said Ryan teasing. 

"I don't call THIS love James, honestly just TELL her. Why are you so scared?" Juliet asked. "I don't know." James mumbled.

"RYAN!!!" Screamed a voice. The trio turned around to find. Amanda Duff. Ryan's 'current' girlfriend. Well they were a couple for one year and seven months to be exact. It seems that Ryan really did love Amanda. She was one of the few girls his friend Juliet didn't think was annoying. Amanda had blond wavy hair blue eyes and was very friendly. She was slender. She always got along with almost everyone. 

Amanda came over to Ryan and hugged him. "HONESTLY!!! Can we get OVER this stupid shopping trip WITHOUT any interruption." Said Juliet annoyed, since she wanted to get back to train. Amanda giggled. "See you haven't lost you're touch, Julls." Said Amanda smiling. 

"YEP!!." Juliet said grinning then it soon turned into a smirk. James headed to find his books and Juliet got and book and started reading it heading towards the shelves to find more books when she stumbled into someone. "Uhgg…. Watch it Malfoy." Said a voice when the person saw who it was. Juliet didn't need to open her eyes. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to. 

"Why don't you Hiwatri." Juliet sneered. Kevin Hiwatri and Juliet's relationship was like Hermione and Draco's when they were little. They hated each other. They were both chasers in their own teams and team captains. Kevin was in Slytherin and Juliet was in Gryffindor, which made their hate even worse. Juliet always thought Kevin as a cold, and a spoiled rotten child at the dark side. True that his family was at the dark side. They were at Tromedvol's side. The heir of Voldemort. Kevin always hated Juliet, since she was the smartest in the school and he was second smart. And especially since Juliet's mom was a muggle born. And Juliet being all perfect perfect. 

"OH, shut it you little whore. You and you're mom are such little mudblood whores." He said his eyes filled with pure disgust. "DAMN YOU HIWATRI!!!" Cursed Juliet. They both glared at each other for the longest time. Eyes meeting nose slightly touching lips 'wanting' to kiss. (An//: hint, hint ***winks***) Their glares soon turned into stare. 

Juliet looked deep into his Mahogany eyes. She wanted to look away, but she had an urge to keep looking, to keep exploring, to keep knowing. She could have sworn that deep in his eyes, she saw…………_love??_ NAH!! It couldn't be. 

Kevin started at his love's, I mean enemy's eyes. He usually hated Malfoy, but lately, since the summer vacation he keeps thinking of her. He keeps longing for those stormy blue eyes. Those dirty blonde wavy hair. That beautiful smile that kept on melting his heart. 'WAIT A MINUTE!!! WHAT AM I THINKING!!!' he thought. 

Kevin wasn't that bad looking himself. Actually he was the hottest gut in Hogwarts for the last five years. He was pale; he had mahogany eyes and a well-built body. He had soft blond hair that almost looked white. He usually was emotionless except when he teased people. The closest he got to smiling was probably a smirk. 

"Julls?" asked James as he waked towards them. "HUH??" Juliet said as she looked at James and broke apart from Kevin. 'Uhgg…. DAMN Potty.' Kevin thought. 

"Oh… looky here. If it ain't Potty and Weasel. Malfoy's lovesick bodyguards." Said Kevin laughing hysterically. "Gee, Hiwatri. Where's you're friends or should I say bodyguards." Said James. 

"Gee…. Potter, at least I'm not the one who's best friend dated my long last crush, and after he broke up for SIX damn years I still don't have the guts to say 3 simple words." Said Kevin then laughed as he saw James's changed expression. 

"Oh stuff it, Hiwatri." Said Ryan. "Aww…. did lil' Ryany get a new gaafwend. I wonder if you had to PAY her to be you're girl friend, Weasel." Said Kevin smirking as Ryan's face turned the same color as his hair. 

"It's okay Ryan. You, James and Amanda go. Hiwatri and me have a date. Eh??" Said Juliet smirking. 

"We sure do." Kevin said as he and Juliet started to insult each other while the rest shopped.

- **Anime4u2 ^_~**

- **To be continued….**


End file.
